Jago
Jago is a character and one of the protagonists from'' Killer Instinct.'' Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Jin Kazama vs. Jago Information Background * Age: 30 * Height: 6'1 * Weight: 205lbs * Occupation: Meditating and training * Affiliation: The Alliance, Night Guard,Disavowed * Alias: The Tiger Warrior, The Tiger Monk, Shadow Jago Powers and Abilities * Master Martial Artist * Fire Manipulation * Telekinesis * Ghost Physiology * Superhuman Durability * Tiger Monk Kung-Fu ** Wind Kick ** Tiger Fury ** Ninja Slide ** Tiger Spirit Moves *** Endokuken *** Laser Blade * Instinct Mode ** Tiger's Fury * Shadow Moves ** Powered up versions of normal attacks ** Shadow Wind Kick ** Shadow Tiger Fury ** Shadow Endokuken ** Shadow Laser Blade * No Mercies ** Falling Car ** Sword Stab ** Laser Beam ** Energy Blade * Ultra Combo Weapons * Katana ** Jago's primary weapon in the first two Killer Instinct games ** Can shoot laser beams out it for some unknown reason *** Not the same as Endoukens * Kora Sword ** Jago's primary weapon in the third Killer Instinct game ** Suited for slashing and cutting, not so good at stabbing Shadow Jago * Jago will access this form if he gives into Gargos' influence * Becomes a bloodthirsty monster who only responds in growls and roars * Due to being possessed by Omen in this form, Omen sometimes talks through Shadow Jago * Stated to be stronger, faster, and overall more powerful than normal Jago * Slowly eats away at his soul and will eventually leave him as nothing more than a monster Feats * Can lift a car with telekinesis * Can damage Gargos and Eyedol * Can lift Fulgore and Aganos over his shoulder * Comparable to TJ Combo who can uppercut Fulgore into the air * Can send characters like Fulgore, Aganos, and Eyedol flying with a kick * Even when weakened he can slice apart wendigos easily * Comparable to Tusk who can bring down a large meteor from the sky to crush an opponent * Able to collapse a massive bell in the background of his stage with the shock wave from an attack * Comparable to Chief Thunder, who can summon and dodge lightning * With most Killer Instinct characters, can react to Fulgore's satellite laser ** While they don't dodge it, they look up and can see it coming down, so it can be assumed the reason they don't dodge or block is because they are weakened as Fulgore's satellite attack is a No Mercy attack * Can fight on par with ARIA, who can think faster than any of the world's supercomputers and think of millions of pathways in a nanosecond * Survived being possessed by Omen * Survived being tossed back into orbit by Gargos * Was stabbed through the stomach by Fulgore and got back up * When weakened and stabbed through the back by a wendigo he lived still * When being weakened after exorcising Omen he survived an assault from Riptor * Being Shadow Jago slowly tears his soul apart, which he survived for a long time * Became the star pupil of the Tiger Monks * Won the third Killer Instinct tournament. * Defeated his sister, Black Orchid * Defeated the Red Eyes of Rylai leader, Sadira * Completely demolished Sabrewulf in a fight * Annihilated several Riptor clones * Defeated UltraTech's CEO, ARIA * Has ought on par with Fulgore three times ** First he won perfectly, second required help from Orchid, third was to a stand still. * Exorcised Omen out of his body and defeated him * Fought in the war against Gargos * Has defeated hundreds of Omens * Defeated his evil shadow self, Shadow Jago * Mastered the true Tiger Spirit * With the help of Kim Wu, defeated Gargos * Defeated several Wendigos when severely weakened Weaknesses * A lone wolf * Constantly trying not to give into the influences of Gargos ** Doesn't just include Shadow Jago * Charging an Endokuken can leave him open * Skilled in many martial arts, expert in none Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Martial Artist Category:Warrior Category:Priest/Priestess Category:Protagonist Category:Orderly Good Category:Microsoft Characters Category:Winners Category:Ninja Category:Aura Manipulators